Realization
by Ayingott
Summary: What would you do, when you suddenly find yourself locked into the same room as you crush? And what do you do, when in turns out that he kind of likes you back?


**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing else is mine. Trust me on this.**

**Warning: spelling/grammar mistakes, yaoi and everything else there is to it when you read my stories. **

* * *

Normal – things happening in present

_Italic – thought's in the present, also flashbacks_

_**Bold + Italic – thoughts in flashbacks**_

* * *

The darkness was so thick that neither of the two could see as much. Even when they raised hands in front of their faces, the darkness consumed their form and hid them. The nightly air was stiff, humid and hot, just like it was outside. Or maybe even more than that.

The small windows, built so high up in the wall, were opened a little, so the little wind, that moved the long, yellow and burned out grass outside, in the not so rhythmic movements, could get in the stuffy room that they were locked in. But those few windows didn't provide them with the so much needed light. The sun had long ago been replaced but the silvery moon and thick clouds, a sign of possible rain.

There was a small flicker of light, somewhere in the darkness of the small room and after few moments of wondering the smell of a burning cigarette filled the small, stuffy, dark room.

Ryoma was used to the smell and smoke that cigarettes made, mostly because of Nanjirou, so he wasn't too bothered by it. Though, he was a bit bothered by the _person _that was smoking the cigarette. He tried to glance in the direction of the flicker, but his eyes found nothing, only the black darkness.

It was quiet between the two boys. From time to time only the sound that the smoker made when he exhaled another dose of smoke and the melody of the cicadas from the outside world fluttered though the stuffy air and graced Ryoma's ears.

"Brat." Akutsu's voice came from the dark corner that was left from Ryoma, muffling the noises made by the bugs, "Why, the fuck, are we here and _who_ was the shitty bastard, who locked us in this goddamned room?"

Akutsu's voice had a tint of laziness and boredom to it. But the anger and annoyance were easier to spot, from Ryoma's point of view. The youngest of the two had to wonder, how come the room hasn't been destroyed by now, knowing Akutsu's lack of patience.

"I don't know." He wanted to glare at the smoking teen for asking stupid questions, but the lack of light messed up his plans. He also wanted to ask Akutsu why was he here as well, locked together with him, but didn't. It might not end well, since Akutsu was in a rather bad mood, more that usually, right now.

* * *

_After a long and tiring tennis practice out on the courts, exposed to the blazing sun and stuffy summer air, Ryoma slowly dragged his tired and sweaty body in the direction of the club room. There, placed in neat rows against the chain fence, were vending machines with his favorite grape ponta, all nice and cool and ready for him to drink. _

_In swift, well known movements, Ryoma pushed the coins inside the machine and pressed the button for his soda drink. Once the cool can, covered in little water drops that slid down the surface of the can and then on his hand, or just fell down and hit the hot ground, was in his hands, Ryoma opened it and brought it up to his lips and took big gulps of the cool grape soda. Some of the liquid slid down his chin and continued to slide sown his neck, until disappeared under his shirt. _

_After he stopped drinking the cool soda and let out a satisfied sigh, did he look around, the almost empty can still in his hand, and watched as Fuji and Inui slowly walked in his direction._

_**They probably want to buy something cold to drink too. **__He thought at first. But the not so recent memory of Inui's new juice, which, in theory, was meant to cool them down, wandered in his mind. He glanced at the two, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he did so. __**They have that **_**thing**_**, so why would they need to buy drinks? I thought they actually liked that awful stuff.**_

"_Echizen. Did you get your soda?" Fuji's voice held a hint of curiosity, but to Ryoma it sounded a bit faked, as if he was just asking to stall time._

_He eyed Fuji suspiciously and shifted his gaze to Inui, who was innocently writing something in his notebook all the while. Just like he did most of the time. _

_"Hnn.." Ryoma hummed to himself and returned his eyes on the tensai._

_Horio's loud and annoying voice floated from the direction of the courts, yelling something about _'that's not fair'_ and _'why do **I **have to do it'_ and _'two years of tennis experience'_. As far as Ryoma was concerned, it was the usual crap he always boasted about and couldn't prove to be real. And Fuji seemed to think the same, because he hadn't moved a muscle and continued to look at Ryoma with his eyes closed. Also, like most of the time._

"_Horio-kun is louder that usually, isn't he?" Fuji tilted his head on the right a bit and leaned a bit forward. His light brown hair covered the closed eyes for a second. _

_Ryoma took a sip from his drink again and hummed in agreement, not entirely sure, that it would be a good idea to talk with Fuji right now._

_Since the super rookie was too busy having a staring contest, or something along those lines, with Fuji at the moment, at the while giving the tensai short answers to the never ending and pointless questions, he didn't notice Inui slowly moving closed to him and extending his hand in the direction of his almost finished ponta. That said, Ryoma also didn't notice how the data man of Seigaku added a white and powdery substance to his ponta and then slowly stepped back from the small tennis prodigy. _

_Ryoma, finally managing to take a break from the answering and glaring, took a few more gulps of his grape flavored drink and let out another satisfied sigh. Fuji had stopped to ask questions and Inui seemed, like he didn't even want to start interrogating the short boy. He was just calmly writing in his notebook, lifting his head to look at Ryoma after every ten seconds._

_**What the hell is he writing there? **__Ryoma furrowed his brows in thought and started to stare at Inui now. Confusion clear in his golden, cat-like eyes, hidden by the cap's shadow._

_Though, he didn't ponder about that any loner, as a strong wave of dizziness suddenly came over him and he staggered backwards. He raised hand up to his head, all the while trying to keep his balance and let the can of ponta fall out of his hand and landing with a '_**thunk**_' on the ground right next to his feet. _

_Everything was blurry as he tried to stay awake. Ryoma's low brain somehow registered his two sempais running next to him and trying to help as much as they could. If they were saying something, then he either didn't hear or wasn't even trying to understand. _

_Slowly, even the blurry world around him started to fade away and blackness swallowed everything. The last thing he managed to somewhat hear and understand was the somewhat cut bits and pieces of Inui's and Fuji's conversation._

_Inui sighed: _"_I hope that Horio will do what we told him to do, and that the other one will be just as easy to deal with as Echizen."_

"_Saa…" Fuji's voice sounded so far away before disappeared altogether. _

* * *

Ryoma was still rather confused about how they managed to drug him, but was sure that it was the ponta. It was always the ponta that proved to be the cause of his misfortunes and confusing situations.

He looked in the direction where Akutsu was supposed to be sitting; at least he thought that it was the right direction. It seemed that the elder teen was still smoking. The smell still lingered in the room, the sounds of Akutsu's even breathing accompanying it.

Ryoma bit his lip and silently thanked the darkness around him. He would never live it down, if Akutsu could be able to see the blush that was burning his cheeks.

The tennis super rookie apparently had a crush on the silver haired, violent and unfriendly Dart Vader of Yamabuki high school. Though, he would rather die than tell a living soul about this. After all, not that many boys his age would want others to know about these kinds of situations, where the object of their affection was another guy.

Roma himself wasn't quite sure when the rivalry and thrill, that he had felt, turned into this kind of like, but he didn't really care either. He acknowledged his feelings when he accidentally witnessed the sight of a very shirtless and very, very wet Akutsu. The moment those wild brown eyes turned to look at him Ryoma's face felt like it was on fire. Akutsu didn't say or ask him anything, just punched lightly in the stomach for interrupting him in the middle of refreshing himself and walked away.

_I must be a freaking masochist if I thought that it felt sort of good at that moment. _Ryoma snorted after recalling that one meeting. Though, he did a little smile to himself after thinking back to it one more time.

It seemed that Akutsu had stopped smoking for the moment, so Ryoma took a long breath before turning his head in the direction where he thought Akutsu was. "Ne, Akutsu." He started, trying to keep his voice confident and calm. Just like always.

The delinquent didn't sound too happy when he spoke. "What?" and that one word was said in a rather pissed of voice.

"How come you are still hanging around in here? I thought that you would break down the door or something like that, the moment you wake up. While on that subject, how exactly _did _youend up in here? As far as _I_ know, people usually are too scared of you to try and kidnap you." Ryoma smirked, even if the other wouldn't be able to see his smirk.

There was a snort from Akutsu: "How the fuck should I know? Do I look like a fucking mind reader?" he didn't answer all of the questions the younger had asked and Ryoma wasn't sure, if it was because he didn't hear it, or just didn't feel the obligation to answer them.

* * *

_It was yet another usual day for Akutsu. The only difference was except the unusual heat. But, even in this heat he still found some energy in himself to take care of everyone that tried to talk shit about him and to him. _

_So now he was sitting in the shady part of the public park, drinking his cool beer and smoking a cigarette, a usual relaxation method after just finishing yet another fight. He was still sticky from the sweat he had produced during all that fighting, and because of the heat, and his clothes stuck to his moist body, making the delinquent that uncomfortable feeling of being trapped into something. _

_Akutsu was itching to get rid of that annoying shirt, but didn't. Probably, because Sengoku and that small and trembling kid, named Dan something-or-another, were hanging out with him (against his own will). One was flirting with the few girls that dared to catch hot boys in this weather, while the other was trying to talk to him about the magnificence of tennis. But Akutsu being Akutsu didn't even try to listen to what the kid said. He didn't care about those things, never did. _

_**That brat is damn annoying. **__He growled low to himself and got up, beer in his right hand and the half-smoked cigarette held between his lips. _

_Letting his eyes wander around the somewhat empty and abandoned and park in hopes to find at least _something_ slightly interesting and worth of his time and interest Akutsu blew the cigarette smoke out of his mouth and for a small moment watched how the gray and thick smoke raise up in the clear blue sky and disappear in an instant. _

_He growled and glared at the short kid that was still talking about irrelevant things: _"_Shut up already." The green headband, that used to be his some time ago when he was still a part of the tennis team, fell on Dan's eyes and he yelled in surprise. While trying to get his sight back, the boy swayed and fell off of the bench that the two were using. _

_Akutsu merely stared at the kid, as he struggled to get up, and smirked. _"_Heh." The kid actually did provide at least some entertainment. _

"_Ah, Dan-chan, you ok?" Sengoku ran next to Dan and helped the poor kid to get up. After that he let the clumsy kid know that Banji just called and really wants to see the kid, so Dan excused himself as fast as he could, and ran away. The headband was falling over those bid, dog-like eyes as he ran. _

_Somehow Akutsu was relieved, the little headache was finally gone and only the gigolo was left. Maybe, this day won't be as bad as he thought for it to be, if he manages to shake the womanizer off of his back and wander through the empty streets alone._

_Just as he wanted to tell the read-head off, as well as the few girls that had started to hang around the womanizer, a loud and super annoying voice stabbed his eardrums. He growled yet again and glared at the source of the noise, only to find a scarred, unibrow kid, that was about to pee his pants standing in somewhat in front of him._

_**This one's from Seigaku, I think. **__Akutsu raised one eyebrow and leaned closer to the kid.__** He's the stupid brat that always yaps something about two years of tennis experience and can't do a shit. Speaking of Seigaku, Echizen goes there, right? **__He leaned back and shifted his weight on his right foot and drank his beer._

_Akutsu's glare intensified when the unibrow freak opened his mouth and started to yell. Yes, yell not speak. Because, apparently, the first-year kid did not know how to speak. "I am Horio, with two years of tennis experience, and I have been sent here by my sempais, to…"_

"_Oh shut the fuck up, you fucking freak!" Akutsu spoke in a low and deadly quiet voice, that promised torture and slow, painful death, if the walking headache wouldn't shut up. _

_It seemed that the kid got the point, which was a first, and promptly shut his mouth and started to shake in fear. But, even with Akutsu's ability to sense someone moving behind him and superhuman reflexes he didn't notice Sengoku ninja-walking behind him, uing the Horio-distraction, and adding one more ingredient to his beer. He was so busy trying to glare the walking headache to death and too tired out, all thanks to the heat and loss of energy._

"_Get the fuck away from me or I will send you back to Seigaku in a very, very small box." It was too hot to do anymore beating up, but he could threaten and, if the kid still wouldn't listen, then maybe he could find the will somewhere in himself to make the threat a reality. Akutsu laughed after seeing the expression on Horio's face. _

_He spat the cigarette out of his mouth and it fell to the ground without making a sound and stayed there, smoke coming from the lighted end and disappearing, mixing with the hot summer air. Akutsu puffed out the last batch smoke from his mouth and drank the remains of his beer. _

_After throwing the empty aluminum can in the nearby bushes and glaring at the freaking brat from Seigaku one last time, he turned around to leave, Sengoku happily trailing behind him. Which was a bit suspicious, by the way. _

_Speaking of Seigaku and brats, Akutsu's mind produced him an image of one cap wearing, short, girly and frail looking brat, who had an annoying, but at the same time slightly charming smirk. Akutsu knew that it was so _gay _to be interested in that brat. __**Even, if he does look like a freaking girl.**_

_Akutsu forced the thought of a sweaty, naked Ryoma, giving him the best blowjob in the whole world, out of his horny and tired mind and swayed a bit. Somehow his vision was also starting to get blurry and the sound of the world around him was almost gone too. _

_He tried to hold himself up, but the blackness and tiredness took over, making him fall face-first against the pavement. Something caught him before he collided with the hard ground though and the happy giggle of Sengoku was the last that he heard._

* * *

_I will get revenge. Sengoku will come first, then the rest. _Akutsu looked up at the slightly opened widows.

He listened to the sounds of the brat moving, probably shifting in a more comfortable position where he sat, but didn't take his eyes away from the only source of the somewhat fresh air that blew in the room from time to time. _Except for the brat. Screw him silly – quite possibly yes, but killing – no way. _

In his corner Ryoma shuddered for no apparent reason, but still, his eyes unwillingly tried to find his object of affections in the darkness of the locked room they were in, even if he knew that the possibility of his succeeding to do this is low. Very, very low indeed.

But somehow, at the same time, that pointless action gave Ryoma some kind of false of reassurance, that allowed him believe in the small possibility of Akutsu not leaving just yet. The fact that Akutsu was here, with him, in the first place was enough for the gold-eyed boy to feel slightly happy and foolishly hopeful, that maybe he had some kind of chance to got closer, just a little bit, to the violent third year.

Then, suddenly, Ryoma heard noises coming from the direction were Akutsu sat. The elder of the two was moving around, the old wooden floor creaking under his weight. Ryoma wondered whether he should call out to Akutsu and ask him about what he was going to do right now. But when the idea of Akutsu finding it quite annoying popped in his mind, he re-thought about that idea.

It wasn't like Ryoma was afraid of Akutsu hitting him or anything. It was just that… he kind of enjoyed actually. As strange as it may sound, he liked to be treaded roughly. "I'm a masochist or something?" he quietly mumbled to himself, head bent down between his legs.

"You think so?" A voice, so very dangerously close to his left ear, sounding so deep and husky laughed. The warm breath that left Akutsu's mouth ghosted on Ryoma's neck and the young boy shuddered from the tickling sensation on his sensitive skin.

He raised his head and tried to look into Akutsu's eyes, failing to do so because of the darkness around them. "Didn't your mother teach you, that it's wrong to listen to what other people are mumbling to themselves?" Ryoma tried to sound as bratty and uninterested as usual, even when he knew that Akutsu was so close to him right now.

Either way, Akutsu only heard an embarrassed and slightly hoarse voice coming out of Ryoma's mouth. Though, he would never admit this to a living, and dead too for that matter, soul. He wondered what kind of expression the slightly arrogant kid in front of him is making right now, knowing full well that the satisfied smirk he had on lips right now would probably scare the brat a bit. Or maybe turn on, both would work just fine.

Akutsu laughed his slightly maniacal sounding laugh and got further away from Ryoma, his usual persona gone and calm and amused Akutsu now speaking to the Seigaku brat. "Come one brat, let's get out of here."

Ryoma didn't answer to that, but somehow knew that Akutsu didn't need his answer, since the delinquent would probably take Ryoma with him either way. Ryoma wanted it or not. And it wasn't like he particularly minded that.

There was a small clicking sound and then the light of Akutsu's lighter's fire appeared in front of Ryoma's face. The small ball of light illuminated the creepy grin that Akutsu had on his face, the silver-haired teen not really caring about that. Instead, he started to search from the door that will lead them both out of this prison cell that they were in. When the small ball of light allowed the two residents of the room see the weak shapes of a door Akutsu laughed to himself in satisfaction.

The fire's light disappeared and the lighter was now safely placed back into the pocket of Akutsu's pants. The demon-light teen got into a comfortable position, though Ryoma couldn't see that, and swung his leg in front of him, kicking the old door with all his strength. The cracking and breaking sound that followed soon after was the signal of the door breaking.

Silvery light, not a really bright one, but enough for the two, shone through the hole where the old wooden door was standing just mere moments ago. Ryoma could finally clearly see Akutsu's face, twisted between some sort of amusement and boredom. When it was highlighted by the soft and silvery light that came from the big, round moon, it looked quite sexy in Ryoma's eyes.

The fierce, light brown eyes that were so wild even when Akutsu was doing nothing, but standing still, turned to look at Ryoma. Then, the delinquent's lips twisted into a smirk, showing off his white teeth a little bit. "Come, fucking brat and stop blushing. You're a man damn it. Act like one then." It was an order, anyone would know that.

Ryoma blindly obeyed.

Without a single word he got up from the dusty floor of the room and walked to stand next to Akutsu, their heights contrasting with each other. The gold meets the light brown, none of the two wanting to look away and show weakness. It was something that they both had in common.

And then he suddenly sees it, just for a split second or two. It was a small flicker of emotion, coming up when Akutsu 'heh'd to himself. Ryoma's eyes then go comically wide and he can't keep his mouth from hanging a bit open.

"No way… You.. But… I…" Ryoma stammers, trying to find the right words for saying what he wants to say. Or maybe he's just trying to remember how to put them together and form sentences and speak altogether.

Akutsu smirks again as he leans closer to the confused boy and his mouth stops mere millimeters away from Ryoma left ear. And yet again that deep, slightly husky voice murmured in that ear: "Aren't you happy now, huh, brat?"

Tingles, shivers, excitement and so many other emotions and sensations ran through Ryoma's body and he could feel his face burning up again. "Why? I thought you're not into brats like me?" he didn't let his voice shake and tried to make it come out as his usual bratty one, laced with a thin layer of laughter.

"I'm not you idiot. I'm a fucking human too, for the fucks sake, so I _can _feel emotions and all that sissy shit. Somehow, you made me feel it, so take your damn responsibility brat." Akutsu leaned up straight and pulled out another cigarette, not caring that he had just smoked one minutes ago. "Before you I just chose to ignore them, since it was too bothersome."

Akutsu looked out of the big, rectangle-like hole, where the old door that was now lying on the ground in bits and pieces in front of them, used to stand and after the small moments of silence between the two walked out of the room. He allowed the puffs of smoke to leave past his lips, not watching as they mixed with the air, and just walked away from the small one-room house.

He didn't say anything else to the boy, only threw a glance over his back at Ryoma, expecting him to follow.

* * *

Luckily, Akutsu knew just where they were stranded. All the nights he had spent outside of his home, wandering through the empty and cold streets in hopes to find entertainment had added to his knowledge of the city itself. The nights spent fighting, drinking and having fun, in his own special way, had engraved the small and big street spider web map in his memory.

The nightly wind refreshed the sweaty teens and played with their hair. Their footsteps and car noises filled the stuffy summer air, making the city feel alive even at this hour of the day. Since none of the two were knows as big talkers, the silence, filled by the laughter of drunken people and the buzz of car engines and footsteps, had settled between them. It was rather calming really, both Ryoma and Akutsu finally thinking over what they had done and said.

Though, Akutsu still had the unsatisfied want to get his revenge against Sengoku and whoever else was behind this. But, at the time being, he chose to let it go. Both the heat and the promise of taking Ryoma home kind of kept him from going berserk, like he always did in these kinds of situations.

`I will see you home brat. To make sure no one gets the chance to rape you` - is what he had told Ryoma once they were far enough from the one-room hose they had been locked into. It was just a moment's thought, really, but the mere thought of someone else touching that slim body… It made his reasoning break.

Akutsu threw the cigarette stub away and blew the last batch of smoke out of his mouth. "Oi, brat, where the hell do you live anyway?"

When no answer came he tch`ed and turned around to ask the first-year once again, thinking that the brat must be in some kind of day-dream and hadn't heard the question. But when his eyes landed on the aforementioned brat, being hit on by some barely legal drunkards, his sight went red. To see those thin arms being held so roughly, enough to bruise and those liquor intoxicated breaths lick that slightly pale skin, made him feel that murderous instinct that he rarely had felt so strongly.

"Come one baby, don't act like thaaaat.. hic… we know you like it, heheheee…." The drunkard then proceeded to lower his arm, the one that wasn't holding Ryoma's hand so tightly it hurt, to caress Ryoma's backside. "I know you probably like it roooough in heere~~~…"

Ryoma tried to struggle against the drunkards hold, his lip already hurting so much from being bitten so strongly into. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth by now. "Let go. Stop it!"

The other one was about to say something perverted too, but the words never managed to come past his lips. He fell on the ground, seemingly already blacked out and the blood from his broken nose pooled right next to him, coloring some parts of his face red.

Then, the one that was still holding Ryoma, looked from his passed-out friend to the one that had hit him, his glassy eyes growing wide. "Who are `ya?" he managed to slur out, still not letting go of Ryoma.

Akutsu shifted his eyes at the drunkard, the hate and disgust so strong that the gaze alone made the poor man in front of him tremble and fear for his life. "Me?" Akutsu asked back to the man, straightening out, "I would be _his_ _boyfriend_."

That was all the explanation that was given before the second one was pulled up by his collar, Ryoma falling on the ground in the process, and thrown at the nearest wall. There was an awful crack coming from where the drunkard had been flung to, but Akutsu didn't care. He walked to the barely legal man once again and kicked him in the stomach, the victim spitting out both blood and saliva at the same time.

"_Never touch him again._" Akutsu hissed low, the feral look he had scared the few people that were still around and had watched the whole thing. "Next time, I will kill you."

Akutsu then turned around and walked back to Ryoma, noticing all the small things about Seigaku's rookie. The way that his tears had gathered in the corners of those frightened eyes; the dark bruises on his arm and the relieved expression that settled on his face when Akutsu came to stand in front of him.

"You kept your promise. And called yourself my boyfriend." A small laugh followed those words. "Aren't you so caring?" Ryoma then tried to get back up on his feet.

"Let's go to my place." Akutsu suddenly offered.

Ryoma looked up, golden eyes shining with curiosity: "Why?"

"To mark you as my bitch." Akutsu's choice of words had little to imagine, but they were straight to the point and just so… Akutsu-like.

Ryoma blinked and then his cheeks darkened. "But I… I'm not ready. All is moving too fast." He then looked around, wishing that they would be the only ones around.

Akutsu threw him a look of disbelief that mixed with laughter. He then raised one eyebrow and snickered: "You're seriously still a virgin? I thought that must have hit it off with some of your _sempais_ long ago." He lowered his body closer to Ryoma. "Or at least raped by someone."

Ryoma glared at Akutsu, his face once again going red and hot, and answered the teen in a lightly raised voice that spoke of embarrassment: "Well excuse me for not still being raped! I can fix that right now if you really want to. Those guys over there won't mind doing that for me."

Those few words were enough to make the previous possessiveness and jealousy burn Akutsu's body again. He pulled Ryoma up from the ground and then forced his own lips on those soft, cherry-colored ones. He didn't care about the people around them, all that he wanted to feel was the fire that came from their kiss, tongues brushing against each other and making Ryoma do those cute moans in the back of his throat.

Once Akutsu released Ryoma from his hold he looked down on the flushed and slightly panting boy. "Like hell I'd let some fucker touch what's mine already." With that he picked Ryoma up and threw over his shoulder, earning a surprised yelp and a string of colorful words from the shorter teen. "And even if that mother fucker would dare to do as much as touch you… I would kill him."

* * *

Ryoma was thrown on the soft bed in Akutsu's room. His shirt and shoes, together with socks, were already gone, thrown somewhere along the way to the room, through the hallway. The rest of the apartment that Akutsu shared with his mother, who wasn't home for the moment, was dark and quiet, except for Ryoma's pants that came from the closed door of Akutsu's bedroom.

They shared another wet and passionate kiss that tingled their nerves. When Akutsu pulled away from Ryoma's mouth he made sure that his own and Ryoma's shirts are taken off and thrown somewhere behind them, in the messy room. Ryoma's half-lidded, lust filled eyes hungrily eyed Akutsu's muscles, covered in small beads of sweat.

When Akutsu got into the bed too, his knees on either side of Ryoma, the super rookie underneath him, he leaned down ne more kiss. His supported his weight on his hands that were on places so, that Ryoma's head was between them.

"Mgghhh… Ji..n…" Ryoma moaned when one of Akutsu's hand slid over his stomach, feathery light touches making his skin hyper-aware of the sensations. The wet and hot tongue that licked down his neck made him shiver in want. "I… I'm scared…"

There was a light chuckle on his right: "Since you're a virgin, just this once, I'll be gentle… As much as I can be, that is." Akutsu licked up and down Ryoma's neck, loving the cute gasps the boy under him made when he bit the pale skin behind the ear.

The tongue that had marked Ryoma's neck then traveled lover and soon one of his hard nipples was taken in that hot mouth and sucked, while Akutsu's right hand pinched and pulled the other one. The velvety moans had made Akutsu's pants a tad tighter than he liked, Ryoma's own bearing a bulge.

Akutsu didn't think of letting Ryoma get used to all of the different sensations. He slid his left hand under the soft cloth of Ryoma's training shorts and the boxers he was wearing. When his fingers met the wet tip of Ryoma's half-erect penis he smirked around the nipple in his mouth. The virgin boy really was fun to tease.

Soft moans and gasps and mewls escaped Ryoma's mouth. T was hard for Ryoma to string together words, when his body was under such avalanches of feelings he had never felt before. "J… in.. Ahh..! ple-please… ngh.. I…"

All was forgotten – fear, embarrassment, awkwardness – as Akutsu worked on Ryoma's body. Ryoma's fingers were clutching the silver-haired teen's hair tightly, so much he was feeling right now. Akutsu too, enjoyed every twitch and spasm that shot through his lover's body, knowing that he was the one that made them.

Ryoma's pants and underwear were soon gone too and now he was lying on the bed naked and covered in sweat, his legs closed and hands clutching the sheets underneath him. Akutsu, tch`ed and pulled the green-haired youth up from his lying positing, making the brat sit in his lap.

Ryoma hissed when his fully erect member rubbed against Akutsu's muscled stomach. His fingernails made long, red lines on Akutsu's back, the elder not really minding it that much. Instead, Akutsu pushed three of his fingers inside Ryoma' mouth, the uke gasping from surprise.

"Wet them." Akutsu ordered and licked his lips. He watched as Ryoma tired to do what he was told as good as he could, that soft tongue wrapping around Akutsu's fingers and wetting them thoroughly.

Ryoma released Akutsu's finger, making a little `pop` sound, saliva was trickling down his chin. Akutsu then grabbed Ryoma's chin with his left hand and pulled Ryoma's face closer to his own. "Suck it." Was the whispered order.

And yet again Ryoma silently obeyed Akutsu.

Shyly, he crawled out of Akutsu's lap and crouched on his fours in front of Akutsu's groin. Then he pulled open the zipper of the black jeans and then pulled off the briefs that were keeping Akutsu's erection in them.

Ryoma swallowed and slowly stuck his tongue out, giving the hard flesh an experimental lick. The he lowered his head and took the tip in between his lips, swirling his tongue over it, before lowering his head. When he went too low his gag reflex started to kick in, so Ryoma quickly pulled his head back up, not missing the pleased hiss that Akutsu made.

After repeating the same motions over again he had to stop and pull completely away from the erection he was working on. The gasp of surprise, mixed together with pain, when one wet finger entered him in the back and started to move, was something he tried to keep back, but failed to do so. At first it was a bit painful, but soon that pain faded into something else.

"Don't stop." Akutsu growled and pushed another finger in Ryoma's tight hole, earning another gasp from the boy. "Continue."

The boy did as he was told, taking the still hard flesh in his mouth once again and resuming what he was doing. The moans that he made vibrated in the back of his throat, making it even more pleasurable for Akutsu too. Ryoma soon felt so good, that he didn't even feel the third finger being pushed into his body.

When Akutsu deemed Ryoma to be ready, he pulled his head off of his erection and threw on the white sheets again. This time, Ryoma's legs were wide open and he was able see everything. He then made sure that the brat won't be able to fight back by pinning his arms above his head and positioned himself between those sexy, slim legs.

He didn't ask whether Ryoma was ready or not, but Ryoma wouldn't be able to answer anyway, and just pushed himself inside the velvety tightness. The heat around his member was so good, that he had to moan out. He buried all of himself inside the frail boy underneath him and waited.

Ryoma, on the other hand, screamed out from pain at being penetrated so suddenly and without a warning. Hot tears streamed down his flushed cheeks and he struggled to remember hot to breathe. Akutsu licked those tears away, being considerate about the virgin in his arms. After making sure that Ryoma was somewhat gotten used to the sensation of being entered he started to move, Ryoma hissing and whimpering in the process.

Akutsu's movements were rough and not gentle at all, like he had promised Ryoma beforehand. And yet, Ryoma's pained moans and cries soon turned into those of pleasure and lust. It seemed that his body had gotten used to the movements and was not begging for more.

"Harder!" Ryoma managed to breathe between the meaningless screams that that were flowing past his kiss-swollen lips. Akutsu was only happy to oblige, increasing his rhythm and intensity of movement.

"Fuck." Akutsu breathed out as he slammed in Ryoma's ass. He won't lie. He had done it with both girls and guys before this. But none of the ones before Ryoma had been this _good_. Hell, he had never been so turned on as right now.

Akutsu groaned when the tightness around him got even tighter. He watched in amazement at Ryoma arching his back from the bed, his eyes glazing over and rolling in the back of his head as came. The boy's seed now covered his own stomach.

After seeing _that_ Akutsu pulled Ryoma's hips tighter to his own, and closed his eyes shut when his own euphoric climax washed over him. His own cum now filled Ryoma, some dripping out when he pulled himself out of the boy.

Akutsu sat on the edge of his bed, watching Ryoma sleeping from the corner of his eyes, silently wondering where his cigarettes might be, but too tired to search for them right now. He heard Ryoma groan and hiss behind him on the bed, and felt the mattress bounce a bit when the boy moved.

He sighed, running his hand through his now damp hair. "Does it hurt? I think I have some ice I could bring." He didn't mean to sound too concerned, but Ryoma just made him feel these things even if he didn't want to.

Ryoma groaned, now sleeping on his stomach. He opened one lazy eye to glare weakly at his newly acquired lover: "No, I'm perfectly fine. Of course it hurts, you freaking idiot!" He paused and continued after a while, "And where the hell should I put it, huh?"

"How should I know?" Akutsu had somehow seen his pack of cigarettes near the bed and lighted his after-sex cigarette. "You should skip school tomorrow."

"No shit Sherlock." Ryoma's grumpy voice was quiet and the words slurred as he spoke. All that they had done made the short teen boy sleepy.

Akutsu glanced at the half-asleep boy in his bed and put out his cigarette. He then lied down on the bed next to Ryoma and after throwing the thing over them, placed his hand on top of Ryoma's head, ruffling his lover equally damp hair a bit. "Sleep brat."

Ryoma yawned and put his head on Akutsu's stomach, not caring about the heat and stickiness anymore. Just like Akutsu. The cool, nightly wind flew through the recently opened window, moving the curtains on its way. Together with it came the all too familiar noise of the forever busy city – a mix of the car engine buzz, laughter and the steady beat of some distant music.

It was the sound that lulled them both to sleep.

* * *

"Ngh.. Ass hurts." Small movement followed those quiet words and after the rustle of sheets came another hiss of pain. "Correction, everything hurts."

Ryoma sat up on the bed and looked around the room, trying to find his clothes, while avoiding too much movement. The sudden thought of a nice, hot shower, maybe even a bath, came into his head while he tried to put on hi boxes. But, his lack of knowledge about Akutsu's apartment then overshadowed that sudden want.

With great difficulty, Ryoma got out of the bed and put on one of Akutsu's big t-shirts, since his own clothes were… Somewhere. After had had made it out of the bedroom, in hopes to find a bathroom and maybe even the kitchen, he came almost face to face with the owner of the apartment himself.

Akutsu was holding to cups in his hands; one was steaming hot and probably filled with coffee, while the other one seemed to contain some kind of juice. For once, Akutsu was no smoking.

"Looks good on you." He said after giving Ryoma an once-over look, pushing the cup with the orange juice, as it turned out, in his hands.

Ryoma tried to muster up a weak glare, but failed to do so. "Shut up." He drank the cool liquid and hummed in delight.

"Shower's on your right, if you're searching for that, _Ryoma_." A smirk formed on Akutsu's lips as he said that, sipping his own morning dose of caffeine.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and glared stronger this time at his evilly smirking boyfriend: "You will be running the laps that Tezuka will probably give me, in my place, _Jin_." It was kind of nice to finally be able to call his name out.

Akutsu only laughed out loud and hungrily watched as Ryoma got in the bathroom, his shirt not really hiding enough of that pale skin.

_Maybe a round of morning sex in the shower won't be bad. _Akutsu though and placed his cup on one of the small table in the hallway. He then followed Ryoma into the bathroom and soon, the sound of running water, accompanied with moans and yells filled the apartment.

* * *

**A/N: I fixed this up people! Took something out, added something to it. Now, I am pleased, since this has been bothering me for a while. **

**And guess what, it became longer after I was done with it. It got some good 2000 words added to it. I feel like some monster now.**

**Anyway, I hope you had fun reading this. :)**


End file.
